


Don't Tell Me If It Hurts

by feralpixiedreamgirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Teacher/Student, age gap, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralpixiedreamgirl/pseuds/feralpixiedreamgirl
Summary: Tiny drabble for the prompt:Imagine natasha romanoff x Peter parker teacher student auNatasha seduces Peter to fuck her against her desk 😍
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Don't Tell Me If It Hurts

She has thought about it for a while, has weighed advantages against disadvantages, pleasure against consequences, but when he finally gives her an opportunity, fucks up in class for everyone to see, she takes her chance with a mean smile and asks him to stay for a talk.

He holds his head down, explains to her that he knows where he went wrong, apologizes with teary eyes. She reaches out to touch him and she can see that he’s surprised, maybe even shocked, frozen in place, the only possible explanation for him allowing her to caress his cheek.

She tells him that it’s okay to make mistakes and that she knows he will apply himself.

To make her forgive him.

There is a heavy pause, the air thick with meaning, as she gently rubs her thumb across his cherry lips, feeling his nervous intake of breath against the digit. He looks anxious, even younger than she knows he is. She can see his boundaries, clear as she feels the edge of her desk digging into her ass, and pushes past them to get what she wants. It comes easy to her, making her voice soft, biting her lip, looking up to him from under long lashes, making herself smaller, nonthreatening, even as she takes his hand and puts it where she’s already soaking through her panties.

He whines. She presses down against his fingers. Grips him by the collar. Opens his mouth with teeth and tongue. Swallows all noises that follow.

She knows she could come just from this, ride his fingers then send him home with a hard cock, but that’s not what she wants. That’s not enough. She wants to be the first that ever got to take him inside, wants him to imprint on her like a baby duck. So he will never be able to forget her however hard he may try.

She has him out of pants and boxers before he can catch a breath, hops on her desk then pulls him closer by his cock. His cheeks are flushed and he’s breathing hard, mumbling something about condoms and she tells him to shut up. She holds him by the chin, makes him look directly into her eyes as he pushes inside, an incoherent mess stumbling across his lips. She gives him a moment to adjust, calls herself generous, kisses away the tear that blooms in the corner of his eye.

She is not a patient person though. Not after long, she demands he moves, and when he does he’s clumsy and loud, his inexperience completely obvious in every moan and shiver.

She loves it. She know he’s shaking apart between her legs, giving more of him over to her to the beat of his thrumming pulse. What she loves about it the most is that he doesn’t even know.

When he comes inside her she traps him with her legs, holds him close with her long arms, calls him her baby, coos into his ear like a mother would.


End file.
